Can I have a second chance?
by Pookyilicous
Summary: This story deals with death and upsetting themes, one-shot, AU, nothing sexual.


**WARNING!!!**

**This story is not meant to offend anyone, so I advise that if you have lost someone recently, then you should NOT read this one-shot.**

**I got the idea when I read the lyrics to one of my favorite songs, Disappear by Beyonce. and I was going to make this a songfic but decided to make it a monologue kinda thing. I hope it works**

**I don't own any of the Characters except the Nurse (who is me), but the story is my idea.  
**

**Please if you do read this, review it :) I like reviews. Please be Honest though :)  
**

**Can I have a second chance?**

**

* * *

  
**

She feels as empty as the beach she stands upon, and the sand is wet against knees that fall to meet it. Her heart yearns for a second chance, the hot tears that threaten, will not fall. She is past tears; she is past caring that it's cold and wet. All she can feel is the loss in her heart; worse than before. "why me?" she asked the lonely beach, "Why did you take him away from me?" and her scream brings Jackie out of her thoughts.

"Rose! Oh Rose get up, its freezing you'll catch your death out here."

She complies solemnly and gets to her feet, taking one last look at where he had been. Her face made of stone and her heart in flames. All the way back to the car she keeps looking back as if he will appear again and tell her he loves her. It never happens.

She's running down a corridor, it looks so familiar and that scares her. It's beautiful in the room she's in now, the ceiling is high and there's a large console in the centre. She sees him standing there, there's a tear on his cheek as he stand in those clothes he said goodbye in. His lank hair and stubble covered chin compliment his wrinkled mucky suit. He smiles weakly. As she approaches, his appearance changes and he now looks young and happy, His eyes light up as she draws nearer. She is so near him now, holding out her hands, he vanishes.

Rose jerked awake. The same dream, the same nightmare. Haunting her, forever. She is alone in her flat, her dead end job at Torchwood; highly paid but not what she really wants. She's alone. Thirty-five and alone, but that's the thing. No one could replace the Doctor, no one could replace her first and only love. She's not loved anyone since, how could she, she still sees his face in her dreams, hears his voice. Her mind replays those last words to her, the unfinished sentence "Rose Tyler, I...." It's not like she's wanted it this way she's tried forgetting him. But she still loves him, her love feels bigger than the universe. This love is good and it's lasting, but for all the wrong reasons and it's making her life hell.

Rose lay there, on her deathbed. She has no family left but there was someone there. She could feel them even in her last moments of life she could feel that she wasn't physically alone even if she didn't have him. He never came back to her, but she's too frail to cry now, old age kills all. All she has are her memories, there a bit faded now but she stills holds onto them. He still haunts her dreams, even after all these years and she still loves him more than anything.

One memory is stronger than the rest, the beach looms into her imagination a movie playing, at first it goes backwards; back in time coming to her first memories that she had forgotten. She knows what is coming, the end and she welcomes it. The movie starts to play, showing her snippets of what has happened, getting faster and faster until there almost blurs. The doctor's face swims into view, the old doctor which slows the film. His smile and big ears are comforting in her final moments.

Now her Doctor looms into view and her heart melts as he smiles sadly at her, their last goodbye. The movie starts to fast forward again; blurs of sleepless nights and boring lonely days. His face is still there, his presence, she can feel him. She reaches out for him and someone takes her hand. She knows it's not his, the hand feels different. However, she is comforted all the same. She stares at his features not touched by time and old age.

Her life was a waste after he left but she made it that way, she said she would always be with him and never leave him. She kept her promise, and so did he, promised to protect her. She was going to die an old woman. His face comforts her as her eyes close for the last time. Tears fall from her frail face and surprise the Nurse who's holding her hand. The Doctor's face disappears slowly, fading into nothing and with that so does her heart. The machines around her beep slower and slower as his face vanishes. And she slips away; alone, forever promised to love one man.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**  
Please Review  
**


End file.
